Searching for the Perfect Girlfriend
by iLaff
Summary: Shane Gray's mother wants her son to find the perfect girl. Unknown to Shane, she hosts a 'friendly' competition to see which girl is destined for Shane. This obviously isn't going to end well... Smitchie with a smidge of Naitlyn and Jella!
1. Of Billboards and TVs

**Hey guys! This is going to be like... my fourth Camp Rocks story... I believe...**

**Full Summary**

**Shane Gray's mother wants her son to find the perfect girl. Unknown to Shane, she hosts a 'friendly' competition to see which girl is destined for Shane. This can not end well. **

**Pairings**

**Smitchie**

**Naitlyn**

**Jella**

**Character Ages**

**Shane Gray - 18**

**Mitchie Torres - 16**

**Nate Black - 17**

**Caitlyn Gellar - 16**

**Jason Bleu - 20**

**Ella Miller - 19**

**Sierra Mist (It's the first that popped in my head...) - 16**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Camp Rock. Period.**

--

**Day One: Of Billboards and TVs**

"Shane grew up to be a wonderful young gentleman," sighed his mother dreamily. She watched as her son turn the corner.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S SHANE GRAY!" screeched a high-pitched voice. Mrs. Gray cringed and watched as her son run for dear life.

"FIFTY BUCKS FOR HIS UNDERWEAR!"

At his her eyes widened. There has got to be some way she could help her beloved son. Her eyes twinkled mischeviously. And she might just have an idea.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU DERANGED IDIOTS!" he screeched.

Flipping open her cell phone, she punched in a couple of numbers and held it up to her ear. "Hello? Mr. Smith? This is Caroline Gray. I was wondering if you could do me a _huge _favor."

--

The elevator doors slid aside to reveal a very bleary Shane Gray.

"Fan girls?" It sounded more of an assumption rather than a question.

The weary popstar nodded. He slumped towards the black leather couch and immediately fell asleep.

"Poor guy," stated Nate, clicking his tongue. "I wish there was a way we could help him. What do you think Jase?" Jason looked up from his word search and glanced around. "Oh! Were you talking to me?" The guitarist pointed to himself with his pencil.

"Forget it."

Nate felt his cell phone vibrate. He dug his hands into his pocket and then pulled out his brand new Blackberry Curve. Pressing it up to his ear, he talked into the mouth piece.

"This is Nate Black."

_**Hello Nate! This is Shane's mom.**_

"Oh, hi Mrs. Gray!"

_**Hello! There's something I want you to help me with.**_

"What is it?"

_**Is Shane in the room?**_

"Yes, but he's knocked out cold. Probably won't wake up until another hour and a half," responded Nate, glancing over at the snoring twenty-one year-old.

_**Step out of the room. Just in case.**_

"Umm... okay." Nate did as he was told.

_**Now... here it is...**_

--

_**Meanwhile...**_

--

Mitchie Torres shoved her way through the crowd of people.

"Excuse me!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. _Good lord. I __seriously__ need to find a new route to get to school_, thought the frustrated teen. Fine. They don't want to move? I'll just go Kung Fu on their asses. Getting into position, Mitchie started beating up all the people in her way. She finally made it through to school. Behind her was a trail of twitching and unmoving bodies.

Running as fast as she could, she caught up with Caitlyn and Sierra. "Hey guys!" she greeted cheerfully. Her two best friends looked at her suspiciously. "God Mitchie. Please tell me you didn't kill anybody," groaned Caitlyn.

"I won't make any promises," grinned Mitchie.

They two girls shook their heads in disapproval. Their friend was pretty much the definition of perfect. She was both talented and smart. Her pale skin was absolutely flawless; her silky, smooth auburn hair was pin straight and free from split-ends. The only logical reason in why a guy hasn't asked her out yet was becaues they feared if they did one wrong move, she'd break every single bone in their body.

"You should be more gentle. Then you actually might have a chance to get a boyfriend," Sierra accused, running one hand through her naturally wavy light brown locks. Caitlyn nodded in agreement.

Furrowing her perfect eyebrows, Mitchie replied, "Why the hell would I want a boyfriend? They're only going to end up breaking your heart."

Caitlyn threw her hands up in the air. "I give up."

"Me too," agreed Sierra.

With that, they made their way to class.

--

_**Torres Household...**_

--

Slamming the door open, Mitchie proceeded into taking off her sneakers. "Mom! I'm home!" she called. Connie Torres hurried downstairs, her curly brown hair bouncing everywhere. In her hands she carried two suitcases. Mitchie made a face. "Are you going somewhere?" she asked.

"No- but you are!" she squealed.

"Huh?"

"Here, get in the car! I'll be there soon." Connie handed her the suitcases and rushed off, probably to get the keys.

_I have a bad feeling about this_.

--

_**With Shane...**_

--

"Mom? Is there any explanation as to why there are a herd of rabid fan girls outside our house with suitcases?" Shane asked, staring outside his living room window. His mom slung an arm around his shoulder.

"_Well_," she slurred. "I decided to help you into finding a girlfriend."

Shane whirled around, his deep dark brown eyes wide with confusion and rage. "Are you out of your _mind_ woman? Why the crap would I want an annoying idiotic girl to be my girlfriend? All women are pests!"

Way to talk to the person that gave you life Shane! Way to go!

Realizing what he just said, he hung his head down and muttered a quick sorry.

"How many people are coming?" asked Shane, fearing for the worst.

His mom glided to the other side of the room and yanked open the curtain. It revealed a very large billboard. In said:

_**Ever dreamed of become Shane Gray's girlfriend? Well here's your chance! **_

_**Benefits:**_

_** Your family will be awarded a million dollars!**_

_** You'll be Shane Gray's girlfriend!**_

_**What you need to do:**_

_** Bring clothes and necessities that will last you for a **__**month**__**!**_

_** Meet in front of Shane Gray's mansion!**_

_**Rules:**_

_** No physical contact with any other girls **__**and**__** Shane!**_

"Whoever read this," she began. "_And_ you friend, Nate, phoned HotTunes and told him about this competition!" His felt like bulging out of their sockets. Shane sank into the couch and clutched his hair.

"This is so unfair!" protested Shane.

This was his worst nightmare turning into reality.

--

_**With Mitchie...**_

--

"I think you ran over someone's foot Mom," Mitchie remarked, looking a girl hopping on one foot from the rearview mirror.

Connie merely shrugged. "All's fair in love and war, sweetie."

Mitchie scoffed.

"Oh come on sweetie! It'll be like killing two birds with one rock! We'll be rich and you'll have a boyfriend!"

The auburn haired teen growled. "For the last time, I do _not _want a boyfriend!"

Ignoring her daughter's comment, Connie started whistling a happy tune. Mitchie gritted her teeth and rested her head on the window.

They arrived in front of a huge white mansion with girls swarmed around it. Getting out of the car, Mitchie walked up to the crowd, her luggage in her hands.

"Make sure you win sweetie!" And with that her mom drove off.

"OW!"

Running over another poor girl's foot.

Taking a look around at her '_competition_', she saw a majority of girls applying loads of makeup on their faces. If it's not _that_, they're fixing their hair. If it's not _that_, then they're admiring themselves in the mirror. And if it's not anyone of those, they're lowering other girls' self esteem.

_**BANG!**_

All of the girls stopped chattering and looked at the front door. Mrs. Gray stood confidently with a gun pointed in the air. She smiled and threw the gun aside. "Welcome young ladies! Today you are competing for a chance to win my son's heart," she said serenly. Shane stepped out of the doorway with a bored expression clear on his face.

Mrs. Gray smirked.

_And let the games begin..._

--

**And that ends the first chapter! Loved it? Hated it? Don't know? Press the purple button in the left corner of the screen and tell me!**

**Also, sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, but hey! Nobody's perfect!**


	2. Sappy Romance Movie

**Hola senior/seniorita! I suck at Spanish! Anyways...**

**Thanks to those of you who either...**

**Read**

**Reviewed**

**Favorited**

**Alerted**

**Added me to their favorite author/author alert list**

**Means a bunch!**

**Announcement**

**At the end of each chapter, I'm going to put a profile of all the contestants/main characters, so be on the look out for that!**

**Also, I won't be updating Revenge: Demi Style for a while for certain reasons, but I do have another story coming up! Once I decide on the title, I'll tell you ASAP... unless, that is, I post up the new story before I actually finish the third chapter of this thing...**

**Anyways, I decided to have it somewhat mixed with Camp Rock. So it's like... Camp Rock... but girlfriend competition style. I dunno... you'll see sooner or later!**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Camp Rock... **

--

_Previously on Searching for the Perfect Girlfriend..._

_All of the girls stopped chattering and looked at the front door. Mrs. Gray stood confidently with a gun pointed in the air. She smiled and threw the gun aside. "Welcome young ladies! Today you are competing for a chance to win my son's heart," she said serenly. Shane stepped out of the doorway with a bored expression clear on his face. _

_Mrs. Gray smirked._

_And let the games begin..._

**Day Two: Sappy Romance Movie**

_For the love of god_, Mitchie thought furiously, as she ripped open her song book and flipped through the pages. _Why the hell do they want a talent competition? This __better__ not be a beauty pageant, or else I'm __so__ quitting. _The only thing Mitchie hates more than forced competitions were beauty pageants. _It's just another thing, besides boys and actors/actresses, that causes girls to feel inferior which leads to anorexia, which leads to depression, which leads to cutting, which leads to drugs, which leads to death, which leads to an upset family! _Yes indeed, Michelle Alyssa Torres absolutely detests beauty pageants.

She paused as she spotted Lala Land, her very first song she ever wrote. "Nah," Mitchie muttered to herself, and began to flip through her book again. She stopped at the most recent song she wrote, _This Is Me._

_Crap. I need a piano..._

She stood up and wandered randomly around the huge mansion. After opening a couple of doors, she finally spotted a white grand piano. _This must be some auditorium_, Mitchie thought as she approached the piano- which was elevated on a platform. _Damn that rich bastard._

Breathing in deeply, she rested her hands on the keys.

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_Who hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show_

_It's time_

_To let you know_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now,_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I've found_

_Who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

She closed her eyes and swayed a little as she gently pressed the white keys.

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where Im supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

She lifted her hands off the keys and opened her eyes. _Shit, I didn't finish it yet... You know what, I'll just settle for dancing_, she thought, and left the room.

--

Shane quickly rounded the corner, desperately trying to find a hiding spot. He opened a closet and climbed inside, closing the door behind him as quickly and quietly as he could.

His ears perked up when he heard a soft melodic voice. _I must be close to the piano room._

_This is real this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I've found_

_Who I am_

_There's no wa to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

"I think he went this way!" screeched one of the annoying fan girls. He heard them dash down the hall. Opening the door slightly, he checked to see if they were gone. The only thing worse than a herd of elephants is a herd of fan girls.

_Coast is clear_, he sighed thankfully. He quickly opened the white double doors that led to the vast piano room. Empty.

"Hello?" he yelled to nobody in particular, "Who was in here?"

He scrunched up his face. _Great. This is like one of those sappy romance movies_. He exited the room and cautiously made his way to the living room where Nate and Jason were sitting.

He was too caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't see a certain brown haired girl bump into him. "God. I hate my life," he muttered angrily. She looked up abruptly. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" she apologized, and started walking again.

_Woah. A girl that didn't drool over me. That's a first_, Shane thought, grinning. "Hey!" he called after the girl. She turned around, her bright sienna eyes wide. He walked up to the girl. "What's your name? And where do you think you're going?"

"Mitchie. And nature calls," she replied simply, and continued to walk briskly to her destination.

Shane tilted his head before spinning on his heel. _Her voice sounds strangely familiar._

--

_On second thought, I'll just sing_, Mitchie concluded. Whipping out her yellow song book, she flipped through it. "I guess I'll just sing _Forget_," Mitchie sighed, scanning the page to refresh her memory. She wrote _Forget_ after her boyfriend, Jacob, cheated on her with Tess. And this is one of the million reasons Michelle Alyssa Torres hates Tessandra Tyra Tyler. She paused for a second. _Nah... I always cry at the end of that song._

Half of the massive group of girls had already performed. The white door suddenly opened, and a girl holding Pom Poms ran out. A mixture of tears and black mascara streaked down her tan face.

"NEXT!" exploded a voice coming from inside the room. Mitchie nervously headed into the room. Looking over at the crammed judges table, there was one more person. Mitchie immediately knew who it was. TJ Tyler- Tess' mom. Nate smiled warmly the sixteen-year-old brunette. "Shane went to the little men's room, so he isn't going to be here for you turn," explained Nate. I nodded, thankful that he wasn't here. Nate continued. "What's your talent?" asked the still smiling Nate.

"Singing," I answered meekly. Jason and Mrs. Gray groaned. TJ Tyler kept staring at her intensly. "Shut up," Nate hissed at them.

_Rough day_, I thought, heading towards the piano.

_You fled from medication cause it only causes pain_

_You won't go to the doctor he keeps calling you insane_

_You're lost even when you're going the right way_

_You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy_

_You said we wouldn't make it, but look how far we've come_

_For so long my heart was breaking_

_But now we're standing strong_

_The things you say, make me fall harder each day_

_You're a train wreck but I wouldn't love you if you changed_

_No, yeah_

_I shook you hand and you pulled it right away,_

_You asked me to dance instead, I said no way_

_Inside I was dying to give it a try and you begged me so I stayed_

_I knew you were different from the way I caved_

_You said we wouldn't make it, but look how far we've come_

_For so long my heart was breaking_

_But now we're standing strong_

_The things you say, make me fall harder each day_

_You're a train wreck but I wouldn't love you if you changed_

_No, yeah_

_We were so different, but opposites attract_

_So my hope kept growing and I never looked back_

_You're one of a kind_

_No one can change this heart of mine_

_OH._

_You said we wouldn't make it, but look how far we've come_

_For so long my heart was breaking_

_And now we're standing strong_

_The things you say, you make me fall harder each day_

_You're a train wreck but I wouldn't love you if you changed._

_... One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special,_

_I'm falling like I've never fell before_

_It's funny you said said we'd never make it, and look how far we've come_

_You're a train wreck but with you I'm in love..._

I sighed, relieved that the song was over. I smiled at the judges bewildered expressions.

As if on que, Shane shoved the doors open and headed towards the judges table, without once looking at me. "SHANE MY MAN! YOU MISSED IT! SHE WAS AWESOME-," Jason was interuppted by Shane hitting him upside on the head.

Ignoring his two '_idiotic_'- as he says- bandmates, Nate said, "Great job Mitchie." At my name, Shane's head snapped up to look at me. He smirked. "Ah, bathroom girl!" he smiled, jokingly.

"Ah! Guy who hates his life!" Mitchie mocked.

"Touche," Shane acknowledged.

"_Anyways_-," Nate started.

"I say yes," Jason piped up, rubbing his bruised head.

"I agree with the both of them," Mrs. Gray said.

"It's a yes from me," TJ said, smiling for the first time of the entire audition.

"Yes," said Nate- now strangling Jason.

Shane shrugged. "I guess it doesn't matter what I say at this point- but yes."

Mitchie smiled slightly. "Thank you," she said before heading out the door, quickly.

"Her song reminds me a lot of the songs you used to sing Shane," Mrs. Gray stated.

--

Mitchie pressed her old pink flip phone to her ear. She sat, exhausted, against the cool wall in the living room where all of the other girls were sitting.

_Hello?_ asked a familiar voice.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie breathed.

Her curly-haired friend sounded confused. _Mitchie! Where are you? I called you several times, but you never answered._

Mitchie sighed and ran a hand through her shiny chocolate brown hair. "I'm stuck in some idiotic competition to be Shane Gray's girlfriend. My mom forced me," Mitchie explained, quietly.

_Oh gosh. Why are you whispering?_

"Well I'm crammed in a room with like... a million other girls. They're all having a glaring competition," whispered Mitchie, playing with the hem of her shirt.

_Ouch. Did you see Nate yet?_ Caitlyn asked eagerly- quickly changing the topic.

"Yeah. He's one of the judges."

Caitlyn squealed. Mitchie held the phone slightly away from her ear.

"Cait, I have to go. It seems they're done. Tell Sierra I said 'hi'." Mitchie hung up and tucked away her phone in her jeans.

Mrs. Gray entered the room with Shane, Nate, and Jason trailing closely behind her. TJ Tyler was no where in sight.

Flashing everyone a brief, yet bright, smile, Mrs. Gray pulled out a piece of paper. "Will the following names please join us. These people made it through to the next round," announced Mrs. Gray.

"Tanya Wood. Rachel Mayweather. Brittany Smith. Andrea Payne. Nicole Porter-" Mrs. Gray continued to go down the list.

_Holy crow. This _is _a beauty pageant_, Mitchie thought, her brow furrowing. _I better get out of here before_-

"And last but certainly not least, Michelle Torres," she concluded.

_God. The world _hates_ me today_. Mitchie groaned, banging the back of her head lightly on the wall before standing up to join the other nineteen girls.

--

All Shane could think about was that damn song.

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

He sung it in his head repeatedly as he walked with the crowd of girls and his bandmates and mother. His eyes widened as he heard one of the girls sing quietly. "_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing- I need to find you. I gotta find you. You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me- I need to find you. I gotta find you_," the mystery girl sang quietly (**A/N: In this story, Mitchie's going to write both This is Me and Gotta Find You**.).

--

"We're going to assign rooms," Mrs. Gray said suddenly. She continued, "Unfortunately, we didn't have enough beds, so one of you has to sleep with Shane since he has an extra bed. Who volunteers to bunk with my son?"

Everyone's hand- except for Mitchie's- shot up in the air, eagerly. "Shane, you pick," commanded Mrs. Gray.

"Mitchie," he said automatically.

The brunette's eyes widened in shock, and she looked at Shane who was still staring intently at her. "B-Bu-."

"No buts. You're coming with me," he interrupted and grabbed her upper arm, hauling her towards his room. She could feel the other girls' eyes boring holes into her back.

_What kind of beauty pageant is this?_

--

**And that's the end of this chapter... Not as good as I wanted it to be, but hey, nobody's perfect!**

**Read and review!!**

**P.S. Sorry for anyone whose name is in the stories. I have a list of common names in front of me and my cousins are giving me suggestions, so... yeah.**

**File #1 - Tanya Wood**

Nickname: Yaya, Tata, Nya, and Anya

Birthdate: August 27, 1991

School: Greyell Heights High School (**A/N: All of the school names in the story come from the top of my head. For this, I just so happened to have a gray and yellow book sitting beside me, and that's sort of how I came up with Greyell Heights.**)

Joined Pageant: Because of love

**Family and Occupation**

Mom: Chelsie Wood - Fashion Designer

Dad: Andrew Wood - Paparazzi

Older Brother: Kyle Wood - First year college student

Older Sister: Kayla Wood - First year college student

Younger Brother: Drew Wood - 9th grade student

**"Likes"**

Music: Connect 3 and Shane Gray

Movies: The Notebook

Interests: Singing, shopping, and modeling

**"Hates"**

Music: Miley Cyprus (**A/N: Yes, I got that off of Venetian Princess's YouTube video of the 7 Things (Guys Don't Have to Do)... if you haven't watched it, I really recommend it!**)

Movies: 300

Interests: Piano and doing anything involving sweating


End file.
